All Things Must Pass
by NJ Coffee Queen
Summary: It's been ten years since the wizarding world has seen Harry Potter. The night of her engagement, Hermione decides it's time to bring him home.
1. Chapter 1

The idea for this story came from a reader, Fat ppl are harder to kidnap. Hopefully you like it! In this case, I literally own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Will you marry me?"

Hermione Granger, through tear blurred eyes, stared down at the man on bended knee. "Yes," she murmured as he slipped the small diamond onto her finger. Rising, he pulled her close and kissed her with all the passion he could muster.

"I love you," Draco Malfoy said against her lips. He'd been saying it for five years, but it still made his heart flutter when the words were spoken.

Their story began as the war ended. The fighting finished as soon as Lord Voldemort fell. For Draco, it had been as if a spell had been lifted. The wounded were tended to, the dead laid out for their final resting, and those who survived attempted to put their lives back together. He had found her on the stairs, alone and crying. She didn't look up when he sat down, nor did she refuse his offer of a handkerchief. They sat in silence until the Aurors arrived to arrest him.

The next time he saw her, his wrists and ankles were in shackles and she was testifying on his behalf. The Wizengamot listened intently as Hermione Granger, the brains of the Golden Trio, shared with them his acts of bravery and sacrifice. When asked about his decision to join the Death Eaters, Hermione held her head high, and said she believed he'd been forced into service. Three days later, after all the testimony had been presented and the deliberations ended, Draco Malfoy was a free man.

No longer a prisoner, he sought her out, intent on expressing his gratitude. Hermione merely smiled and told him not to be a stranger. He took her up on it, having so few people in his life with whom he could associate. They became friends, confidants, shoulders upon which to cry, and eventually, lovers. She too had few friends left. Harry Potter, the savior of the wizarding world, had disappeared shortly after the battle ended. No one saw him leave, and no one knew where he went.

It had been ten years since she had seen her best friend.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked as he held her.

Hermione sighed and attempted to smile. "You know me - I always have to have a plan," she told him. "I'm just thinking."

"Turn off your brain for the night so we can celebrate," he suggested. "I wouldn't let Pansy see the ring before you did, and she's been hounding me for details. We could have dinner with her and Theo."

Nodding, she pulled away to get ready, but couldn't take her eyes off the ring she now wore. Draco laughed when she walked into their bedroom door, and she turned to face him. "Just make sure I don't do that in public," she requested.

An hour later, they were seated at a small table in The Three Broomsticks' main dining room, waiting for their friends to arrive. Hermione continued to stare at her ring while Draco kept an eye out for the couple. Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott were two of his only friends who remained in touch with him after the war. Some had died in the final battle, while others distanced themselves from the exonerated Death Eater.

When they arrived, Pansy ignored Draco and turned her full attention to Hermione. "Let me see!" she squealed, not bothering to sit. She turned Hermione's hand this way and that way, watching the light catch the diamond, as she gushed over its beauty.

"Enough already," Theo said exasperatedly. "It's not all about Hermione's ring. I want to know about the bachelor party."

Draco laughed. He had few memories of his friend's stag night, and didn't wish to repeat the experience. "That's still a while away," he said diplomatically. "There are more important things to think about. Like a date."

"She's only just said yes," Pansy argued. "There's no need to set a date right away. Besides, the reception hall usually does it for you. You work around their schedule, they don't work around yours. Although, I do think Hermione would be a beautiful autumn bride."

Hermione blushed, not enjoying being the center of attention. "Could we talk about something - anything - else?" she requested.

Hours later, Hermione and Draco returned home. Despite her desire to not discuss the wedding, Pansy hadn't been able to help herself. She wanted to know about guest lists and dresses and locations. Until Hermione admitted that she hadn't given it any thought, Pansy continued to ask.

"What's on your mind?" Draco wondered as Hermione readied herself for bed. She had been quiet since their return from the pub, and it was an unsettling silence. "Not regretting accepting my proposal, are you?"

Setting aside her pajamas, Hermione smiled as she wrapped her arms around her fiance's waist. "I'll never regret it," she told him.

"Then what's wrong?" he asked, rubbing her arms.

Sighing, she looked away, and her eyes landed on a photograph of Harry, Ron, and herself at the last Christmas dinner they had together. Everyday, she thought about the friend she had lost and the one who became too busy to spend time with her. Ron married a year after the war ended and soon began a family. He was a father of three, and he and his wife were expecting their fourth.

"I love you and our life. I love our friends and this house and my job," she said, pulling away from him. Taking a seat on the bed, she continued, "But sometimes I miss the way things used to be. Do you realize I haven't seen Ron since Hugo was born? I never even met his youngest. He's so busy being an Auror and taking care of his family, and that's okay. It's good. He belongs there. I just regret that I allowed my friends to drift out of my life, and I miss them."

Sitting down beside her, Draco held her hand. "Tell me what I can do," he murmured. "Tell me how I can make this better."

She rested her head on his shoulder and exhaled. "I don't know," she admitted. "And please don't think I'm not happy. You make me so happy."

"But?" he prompted.

Reluctantly, she said, "But when I've thought about my wedding, I've thought about my friends being there. I've thought about Harry being there."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"How do I go about finding someone who's been missing for a decade?" Draco wondered as he and Theo had lunch.

Theo frowned as he twirled a fork between his fingers. "Potter?" he guessed. He groaned when Draco nodded, and set down his fork. "Do you realize how many teams the Ministry sent out to find him? Not one even came close. It seems to me that he doesn't want to be found."

"Ya know, Hermione asks for nothing, and the one thing she wants is something I can't give her," Draco said sadly.

'It's not impossible," Theo replied. "Depends how dark you're willing to get."

Shaking his head, Draco refused to go down that path. "I've been in Azkaban once. I'm not going back," he stated. "I won't do that to Hermione."

Theo nodded understandingly. Of their friends, he had been one of the few people admitted to visit him in prison. Though the Dementors were no longer around to torment the prisoners, the conditions hadn't improved. The cells were dirty and cold, and most were without beds, forcing the inmates to sleep on the floor. Draco spent six months in that hell, and Theo wished his friend would never have to repeat the experience.

"Adrian Pucey is a private investigator," Theo said. "They've got a few more...backdoor tricks that Aurors and Magical Law Enforcement can't use. Want me to talk to him? And if this works, can we consider it the Notts' wedding gift to the two of you?"

Laughing, Draco shook his head. "Pansy's already picked out your gift. Something expensive that Hermione and I will never want nor use," he commented.

"Trust me - Adrian is expensive," Theo replied. "So, am I doing this? Are you going to tell your fiancee that I'm doing this?"

Sighing, Draco shook his head and ran a hand through his blond locks. "I can't, not until I know there's a chance of finding him," he said. Theo nodded, and let the subject go for the time being. When lunch was finished, they went their separate ways and returned to work. Entering his office at the Malfoy Group, Draco sat down and shut his eyes.

"Was lunch _that_ exhausting?" Hermione inquired, standing in the doorway.

Glancing up, he smiled. "Yes, Theo is extremely tiring," he stated. "Spouses really do turn into each other the longer they're married. My mood would be greatly improved right now if you hadn't ditched me to do research."

"Last I checked, you're paying for that research," she reminded him. "We don't all have the corner office and our name on the building."

Smiling, he rose to his feet and joined her, pulling her into the office so he could shut the door. "It will soon be your name on the building," he murmured, kissing her softly.

She pulled away before he deepened their connection, and sat down on the sofa. "I, um, I talked to Ron this morning," she shared. "I asked if there was any chance of reopening the investigation to find Harry. He's going to look into it, but he doesn't have high hopes of being successful."

Draco sat down beside her, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. "Will you still marry me even if we don't find him?" he asked, concerned that she might call off their engagement.

Brows furrowed, she shook her head. "Of course I will," she assured him. "I'm marrying you come hell or high water. I just want our wedding to be perfect. When we were on the run, seventh year, Harry and I were alone after Ron left. I'd been crying again, this time about my parents. What if something happened to them? What if they didn't make it out in time? I thought about all the things they would miss, and Harry told me he'd walk me down the aisle if anything happened to them. With them gone and Harry gone, I guess that job will have to go to someone else. Harry was always like a brother to me. I just can't imagine anyone else doing it."

Sighing, he sat back. "Theo suggested a private investigator," he told her, despite his previous hesitations. "He's willing to hire Adrian Pucey to do it. Adrian's the best in the business. If anyone can find Harry, it's him."

"Do you really think he could find him?" she asked.

"I think it's worth asking," he replied. "I don't want you to get your hopes up that this will work. Maybe Potter has good reason to not want to be found. The number of Death Eaters who fled the country and were never caught would be one. He killed their master, and I'm sure they're hellbent on exacting revenge. Wherever he is, he's probably safer."

She shook her head emphatically. "He would have told me if there was trouble," she stated decisively.

"He would have told you if he was leaving just to leave," Draco pointed out. "Being in trouble is the only logical reason I see for him disappearing. You'd been through so much, fighting beside him all those years. Maybe leaving without a word was his way of letting you have a normal life."

Hermione leaned forward and fiddled with her ring. "Do you think I should give up?" she asked. "I don't want to put him at risk just because I want him to come to our wedding."

"We'll talk to Adrian," he advised. "He'll be able to tell us if there's anything to worry about before contacting Harry."

"And if he can't find him?" Hermione asked.

Sighing, he placed his arm around her and moved her back to rest against his chest. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there," he decided.

000000000

Three thousand miles away, Harry Potter roamed the streets of New York City. The sun shone brightly as he passed food vendors and tables full of knockoff designer handbags. Descending the stairs, he entered the subway and took his usual train home to his flat in Tribeca. The front door had barely opened when a squeal of "Daddy!" rang out and arms wrapped around his legs.

"Lily-bug," he greeted his five year old daughter. "Where's Mummy?"

"James is in trouble. Again," the little girl said with a satisfactory smile on her face. "Grandma's watching me."

Sighing, he shut the door and awaited his wife's return.


	3. Chapter 3

Is it strange that I'm looking forward to an afternoon of meetings? One is gonna be anxiety inducing and the other will hopefully last long enough that I can go home right after it. Both mean I don't have to do any work. I'm a silver lining kind of girl.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Did you know that there's a James Potter who comes up on Hogwarts' list of students, but he's not enrolled at the school?" Adrian inquired as he sat down to coffee with Hermione and Draco. He had spent two weeks going through the Ministry's archives, newspaper articles, and any reports that included the name Harry Potter.

"That was his father's name," Hermione said. "Perhaps it's an error?"

But Adrian disagreed. "The names are put on the list at birth," he explained. "They wouldn't put down the name of a man who died almost thirty years ago. If you want my opinion, I think Potter has a son. Unfortunately, there's no record of the kid at the Ministry or St. Mungo's. It's also entirely possible that it's just a coincidence. Potter isn't an uncommon name, and his parents are famous. It could just be a fan who decided to name their son after the great James Potter."

Draco considered the new information for a moment. "Why would they choose not to enroll him then?" he inquired. "Is he at another school? Durmstrang, perhaps?"

"No, I checked. No school has an enrollment for James Potter," Adrian replied.

"Maybe another one?" Hermione interjected.

The private investigator had no answers, only theories. "I'm doing everything I can to find Potter. I know how important this is to you," he said, directing his attention to Hermione.

Nodding, she thanked him for his effort and the couple left. "I want to go to Hogwarts," she decided when they exited the building. "Perhaps Professor McGonagall can help. After all, she had to have sent his letter somewhere. She'll have an address."

"What if Potter's moved since then?" Draco wondered.

But Hermione grinned. "She can still find him. Hogwarts always found Harry," she said confidently. "Honestly, I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier."

"Earlier than five minutes ago?"

Laughing, she shook her head. "No, years ago. I should have thought to talk to her about Harry years ago," she replied. The thrill of her revelation quickly faded though. "Why doesn't he want to be found, Draco? He said he'd never leave me, but he did."

Drawing her into his arms, Draco held her close. "He had his reasons," he murmured. "Whatever they were, he thought they were good enough to leave. You will see him again though, and he can explain it all to you. It's going to take some time, but you'll get your answers."

With a gentle sigh, she nodded and pulled away. "Will you come with me to Hogwarts?" she requested. It had been a decade since he had seen Hogwarts, the last time being the final battle. He had completed his education from prison through a correspondence course created by Professor McGonagall. The castle was still home to many of his nightmares, and she wasn't sure he would agree to return.

Taking her hand, he smiled. "Let's go."

0000000000

Seated before Hogwarts' headmistress, Hermione prayed that her former Transfiguration professor held all the answers to one of the great mysteries of their time.

"This is a highly unusual request," Minerva McGonagall stated. "Surely, Miss Granger, you know I can't give you a student's information."

"But he's not a student," Hermione insisted. "He's not enrolled, but he is on your list. I believe he turned eleven this year, which means his letter has gone out. That means you know where he is. Finding this boy could mean finding Harry, Professor. It would put an end to a decade long search. Please, if there's anything you can do to find him...I'm begging you to do it."

Sighing, the old witch removed her glasses and set them down on the neat and tidy desk. "I understand your desire, Miss Granger," she said sadly, smoothing back a wisp of gray hair that had escaped her tight bun, "but there are rules. I can't just hand this information over to you."

Hermione looked closed to tears. "We were told the Ministry isn't able to track Potter down," Draco said, coming to her aid. "How is it you've managed to send letters to his son?"

With an impatient scowl, Professor McGonagall removed the list from her top drawer. "There's a spell on this list," she explained. "The day a child who possesses magic is born, the name appears on this list. On that child's eleventh birthday, the address appears on the envelope used to send his or her acceptance letter to this school. All we have to do is write the student's name and the envelope takes care of the rest." Placing the list back inside the drawer, the headmistress stood. "If you'll excuse me, I have a matter to attend to. Those Weasley products will be the death of me. I'm sure you can see yourselves out."

There was a definite twinkle in the old woman's eyes and a knowing smirk on her lips when she passed Hermione. Alone, Draco eyed his fiancee suspiciously. "Is she suggesting what I think she was suggesting?" he asked.

Rising from her seat, Hermione rounded the desk and opened the top drawer. A small stack of envelopes sat beside the master list. Taking a deep breath, she removed one. Pulling the quill from the ink pot, she wrote James Potter as clearly as she could despite shaky hands. Holding her breath, she waited. Finally, an address appeared and she let out a delighted, relieved squeal. "We did it," she announced giddily.

Rising, Draco rounded the desk to hug her, happy to see a smile on her face once again. "You did it," he murmured, kissing her temple.

When she pulled away, she clutched the envelope tightly in her hands. "Why didn't the Ministry think of this?" she wondered. "They had to know this was an option. Why didn't they use it?"

But another thought plagued Draco's mind. "Harry's been gone for ten years, right?" he asked. "But he has an eleven year old son. So, who's this kid's mother?"

Hermione shook her head. Aside from Ginny Weasley and Cho Chang, she knew of no one else that Harry had been with. Both women were still active participants in her life, and she would have known if either had mothered Harry Potter's child. She looked down at the address in her hand. "I guess we'll find out when we go to New York."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Draco scowled as he and Hermione navigated the streets of New York. All around, rushing passersby knocked into them without so much as a muttered apology. They just continued on as if the couple were invisible. He breathed a sigh of relief when they reached the cross streets and made their way to the old brownstone that bore James Potter's address. Hermione bounded up the front steps, but Draco lagged behind. He and Harry Potter had never gotten along, and he wasn't sure how her best friend would react to the past decade's developments.

When he reached her, Hermione scanned the list of names beside each buzzer. When she finally found Potter, she pressed it repeatedly. He chuckled as he pulled her finger away. "I think once was enough," he remarked. Blushing, she admitted that he was right.

Waiting for the door to open, she bounced nervously from foot to foot. When it finally did, Hermione came face to face to the man she hadn't seen in ten years. With tears in her eyes, she flung herself into his arms and held on tightly. While she cried, green eyes trained on the blond behind her.

"How did you two find me?" he wondered.

Hermione pulled away. "Professor McGonagall," she replied. "I felt like a dolt for not thinking of her sooner. I'm just so happy to see you."

Harry held her close. "It's good to see you too," he murmured. "You haven't explained why Malfoy's on my doorstep though. Why don't you come up and tell me."

They followed Harry inside and took the stairs to the fourth floor. Harry let them into his flat and cleared a place in the living room for them to sit. A stack of pages on the coffee table caught her attention. "Are you a writer?" she asked.

Blushing, he nodded. "I just had my first book published," he announced. "It's about a boy who learns he's a wizard. Pretty fantastical stuff, eh? My publisher is turning it into a book series. That's book two there."

"Does the last one end with the boy abandoning his friends?" Draco inquired. Hermione shot him a hostile look, but he paid it no mind. "I figured there were Death Eaters after you, and you'd gone into hiding. This doesn't look like hiding to me. Books written by Harry Potter, toys all over the floor, women's shoes by the door. I think Hermione deserves some kind of explanation for you walking away."

Once again, her look admonished him before she turned to apologize to Harry. "No, he's right," Harry said. "I don't know why he's here, but he's right. There were no threats as far as I know. Before the war ended, I knew I'd be gone as soon as the fighting was done. We had a plan, and I was going to stick to it. I wanted to say goodbye to you, Mione, but I couldn't find you. So, I left and came here."

"Who's we?" Draco asked.

Reaching over to the end table, Harry picked up a small picture frame and handed it to Hermione. "Daphne," he replied. "Um, Greengrass. We started seeing each other secretly during our sixth year. Before I left Privet Drive, days before really, I got a letter from her. She was pregnant. Her parents were afraid of what might happen if people found out that she was carrying The Chosen One's offspring. She, her parents, and her sister fled England. I promised her that I'd survive so I could come find her, and that's what I did. James was almost a year old when I met him."

Hermione held his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze as she studied the family of four in the photograph. "He looks just like you," she murmured. "How did I not know about you two?"

Draco sat silently. He was supposed to marry Astoria Greengrass, the younger sister of Daphne. A contract had been drawn up when she was born. His parents had held out hope that the family would return to England to fulfill it, but Astoria never came home, and no one ever knew why. He was grateful for the chance to choose his wife, and his hope grew the longer she remained out of his life.

He hadn't realized that Harry was speaking, but he didn't care what he had to say. It was of little importance to him that he had had a relationship with Daphne Greengrass during their school days, or that he had run away to the United States to be with her. He only cared that Hermione had been hurt in the process.

"You couldn't have put any of this in a letter to her?" Draco demanded. "Tell her you were alright, still alive, anything? No, instead you let her walk around for a decade wondering."

"What do you care, Malfoy?" Harry asked. "Why are you even here?"

Hermione touched Harry's arm as he began to rise from the sofa. "We're getting married," she told him. "I swear, I'm not under any spells or potions, so you don't have to worry. We just...fell in love."

Harry nodded. "So, you and Ron?" he wondered.

Smiling, she shook her head. "We were always better off as friends," she replied. Reaching into her purse, she pulled out her wallet. "These are his children - Rose, Hugo, and Harry. Lavender's due in November. Last time we talked, Ron mentioned that they're having a girl. I never thought I'd see him so excited to have a big family."

The pair continued to talk, catching one another up on the past ten years, and leaving Draco to sit quietly. He scowled as the Boy Who Lived occupied his fiancee's attention. Remaining silent, he watched Hermione. There was a light in her eyes that he hadn't seen in a long time. Weeks of searching for him had taken a toll on her as her hopes of finding Potter slowly waned. Now, the old Hermione was back, and for that, Draco was grateful.

The front door opened and two children walked in followed by a blonde Draco hadn't seen since he was sixteen. She froze on the threshold, blue eyes wide as she stared at him. "What's going on?" Daphne asked, fear rich in her voice. Harry stood to greet his wife. Whatever he whispered to her, which Draco couldn't hear, seemed to calm her down. She sent the children to their rooms before taking a seat beside her husband. "So?"

Hermione explained it all to her, from the engagement to her desire to have Harry walk her down the aisle. "We didn't mean to show up unannounced," Hermione apologized. "In fact, Draco tried to stop me, but sometimes my excitement gets the better of me. I really am sorry."

"It's fine," Daphne assured her. "The thing is, though, we're not going back. This is our life now, and we're not going back."


	5. Chapter 5

I cut off my hair yesterday (well, a professional did it) and my dad's only comment was "When are you gonna color it so you get rid of the grays?" It's the most perceptive thing he's ever said about a haircut.

* * *

Chapter 5

Since leaving the Potters' and returning to their hotel, Hermione had continued to ask why they wouldn't return to England. As they prepared for bed, Draco began to lose his patience. "If they don't want to come back, then they don't want to come back," he said. "Nothing you say or do is going to change their minds, so drop it."

Hermione clutched her pajama top tightly in her hands. "Why are you so angry?" she wondered, mirroring his emotions.

Sighing, he sat down at the foot of the bed. "I get to hate the guy who hurt you," he murmured. "I've spent the last ten years by your side. I saw how much it hurt you that you never heard from him. I love you, Hermione, and I get to hate Potter for doing this to you."

Sitting beside him, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I love you too," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his temple. "But there's no reason for you to hate Harry. He has a family, it's what he's always wanted, and he's trying to protect them. I understand that. It's selfish of me to want him to come home. I've just missed him so much, and I'm sorry if that made me a bit crazy."

Draco scowled, dismissing her apology with a shrug of his shoulders. "I still hate him," he muttered. Laughing, she promised him that that was alright. "What do we do now?"

Admittedly, Hermione didn't know. Harry seemed receptive to her arrival in the city, but his wife was far more cautious. "I got the impression Daphne doesn't like me," she admitted.

"As I recall, she never liked anyone," he replied. "Believe me, none of us knew she had something going on with Potter. When she and her sister didn't come back seventh year, I assumed her family fled the country. They weren't Voldemort supporters, but pureblood families were being heavily recruited. If they refused, they were killed. No one really gave it a second thought that they didn't come back when the war was over."

"Would you really have married her sister?" she wondered.

He kissed the soft skin of her arm. "No," he replied. "I always knew that I wanted to marry for love. My parents had an arranged marriage, and I know they eventually came to love one another. I want to go into my marriage loving my wife though, and Merlin, do I love you."

Grinning, Hermione shifted until she straddled his lap. "How much do you love me?" she asked, kissing a path from his chin to his ear.

Draco groaned. "Not enough to stay here indefinitely," he replied as she worked open the buttons on his shirt. Raising her eyebrows, she removed her top and tossed it aside. He pulled her flush against his chest and kissed her. "Nope, still not going to work."

With a sigh, she vacated his lap and continued getting ready for bed. "I don't want to stay here forever," she told him. "But it has been ten years since I've seen Harry. I'm not ready to leave yet."

He climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm not saying we have to go back now," he assured her. "But going home doesn't mean you're never going to see him again. You are a witch, remember?"

"I know," she mumbled. Shifting closer, she fitted herself against his chest. "I love you for doing this though."

"I would do anything for you," he replied with a smile. Their lips met in a soft, sensual kiss. These were the moments Draco most loved - the nights he held her in his arms, kissed her, fell asleep beside her. Nighttime was what drew them closer to one another, and he never slept without Hermione by his side. "I'm sorry for my behavior earlier," he murmured when he pulled away.

Her fingers dragged through his hair. "Don't worry about it," she said softly. "Instead, worry about my sanity. Pansy has been emailing me all day with wedding information. She found a hall, my dress, her dress, and the perfect flowers. Tomorrow, she tackles tuxes. And I hate myself for insisting our friends learn about modern technology."

Draco laughed. "Is she allowing you any input?" he wondered.

Scowling, she shook her head. "She told me I'd love everything, and not to worry," she replied. "I can't help but worry. Her wedding was so over the top. I just want simple and easy."

"As long as she's spending her own money, don't worry about it. We'll have the wedding we want," he assured her. "And Potter will be there to walk you down the aisle like you always planned."

Sighing, she closed her eyes. "I really hope so," she said before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, Harry met them in the hotel restaurant for breakfast after taking his children to school. "You should stay for Lily's birthday party," he insisted as he sipped coffee. "She begged for a Disney party. Poor Daphne scoured the city for a decently priced Belle costume that our soon to be six year old will outgrow in a week. Of course, James has no interest in Disney, and refuses to dress up."

Hermione laughed. "And you? Who are you going as?" she wondered.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, of course," Harry replied with a grin. "My, uh, my daughter's request. Oh, and she wants Daph to be The Little Mermaid, seashells and all. She said no, so that option is available, Mione."

They talked like old friends who hadn't been apart for a decade. Time away from one another changed nothing. "No, we'll need something with a blond prince," she decided. "There aren't many though, are there."

"I don't know that we can stay that long," Draco interrupted. Hermione frowned, hoping a pout would change his mind. "We both need to get back to work."

Harry nodded understandingly. "How long are you staying?" he wondered.

Hermione looked to Draco to answer. "We'll be leaving Friday," he stated. Then, he excused himself.

"You're really marrying that guy?" Harry asked when they were alone.

There was a steely resolve in her eyes as she said yes. "The reason we came here is because you said you'd walk me down the aisle," she explained. "I love Draco, and I love you. You being there is one of the only things I care about. I already know that I have him, but you - that seems to still be undecided."

Reaching across the table, he held her hand. "You've got me."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So, did you find him?" Ron asked over lunch Saturday afternoon.

Hermione looked around the busy cafe, and gave an imperceptible nod. "He doesn't want anyone to know, so you can't say anything," she warned him. "You can't even tell Lavender. It's that big a secret."

Ron frowned. "How's he going to walk you down the aisle then?" he wondered. "You're a war heroine and Malfoy's one of the biggest names in England. You don't really think your wedding will be a small, private affair, do you?"

As hard as it was to admit, Hermione hadn't considered that. Ten years after the war ended, she and Draco were still hounded by photographers and reporters, and were often front page news. She had no idea how Harry could be at her wedding without the wizarding world finding out.

"Well, there's always polyjuice," Ron suggested, which earned a laugh from the witch.

"I think he would kill me if I made him ingest any more of that stuff," she replied. "No, I'll just have to figure something out. It's what I do, right?"

Her companion smiled. "So, how'd Draco handle it?" he asked. "Any repeats of the bathroom back in sixth year?"

With a relieved sigh, she shook her head. "It was chilly," she decided. "It's crazy what a man in love is willing to put up with."

Ron nodded in agreement as he ate the last bite of his sandwich. "I'm proof," he replied. "Lav wanted a family, and now we're just waiting for number four. Merlin, I remember swearing to Harry that I'd never get married and have kids. We were both going to be lifelong bachelors. I guess I never believed him, that he would want that kind of life. I just didn't think things would turn out this way."

Looking around once more, she reached into her purse and produced a photograph. "He has two kids," she shared quietly. "I'd never seen him so happy. It almost felt like I was intruding."

"Ya know, I know I'm your ex-boyfriend and all, but I'd be honored to walk you down the aisle," he said. "If, you know, Harry can't. I'm always gonna be here for you. Besides, I think I might be more receptive to the idea of you marrying Malfoy than Harry is."

Pulling out her wallet, Hermione paid the check and sat back in her seat. "Please, we both know you will never approve of my relationship with anyone," she remarked. "And I chalk that up to protectiveness. Besides, I didn't approve of Lavender in the beginning either."

He rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I remember the flock of birds you shot at me," he recalled. "Thanks for that lifelong fear, by the way. So, what about now? Do you approve now?"

Hermione shrugged. "That depends - are you happy?" she asked. Grinning, he nodded. "Good, then I approve. And no offense to our brief relationship, but I've never been as happy as I am with Draco."

Standing, Ron led her out of the cafe. "Hey, don't be a stranger," he murmured. "Let's not go years without talking again. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," she admitted. They went their separate ways, and Hermione returned to work. She smiled when she saw a bouquet of a dozen white daisies on her desk. Without reading the card, she knew they were from Harry.

"Those are nice. Getting gifts from other men?" Draco asked, standing in her doorway.

Grinning, she nodded. "Yes, I didn't know how to break it to you," she replied with a sad sigh. "You're the other man. I really didn't want you to find out this way."

Rounding the desk, he plucked the card from the arrangement. "Harry Potter's sending you flowers," he comments. "Should I be concerned?"

She wrapped her arms around her fiance's neck and kissed him softly. "You never have to be concerned about me and other men. You're the only one I love."

He tightened his hold on her, pulling her flush against his body. "Will you still love me after I've told you my mother wants to host an engagement party?" he wondered. Hermione groaned and attempted to pull away. "Oh, come on. Narcissa throws a great party. Good food, nice music, people we've never met who will give us money. What more could you ask for?"

"It also means wearing a dress and heels and dancing. And dancing leads to me stepping on your toes," she countered. "Do you want to go home injured?"

He considered that for a moment. "If it means you playing nurse, then yes, toss me in front of a train," he joked. "I'm a Malfoy, so I have to go. You're a soon-to-be Malfoy, so I guess these aren't mandatory for you yet. But I don't think it's a good idea for me to go stag to our engagement party. I've even talked my mother into extending the guest list to include your friends."

Brown eyes widened. In all her years with Draco, Narcissa had never seemed open to the idea of including her friends in anything. Parties hosted in her honor included only the best of the best of Pureblood society. "How'd you manage that?" she wondered.

"I promised her our first born," he replied, earning a wry smile from her. "No, I just told her that they're important to you, and since you'll be family, she needs to make an effort to include them. I tried to convince her that they're not so bad, but then I mentioned that Ron occasionally eats with his elbows on the table, and all my hard work was undone."

She laughed softly. "Thank you, love," she murmured.

"So, you'll be my date?" he inquired.

Hermione considered his request for a moment. "Can we duck out early if it's boring?" she asked.

Draco chuckled. "That seems to be our M.O. for all Malfoy parties," he replied. "Though, as I recall, we never seem to get further than the second floor balcony. You become quite insatiable on balconies, my little exhibitionist."

Blushing, she looked down so he couldn't see the color on her cheeks. "We really have to go?" she asked. Placing his finger beneath her chin, Draco tipped her head up and nodded. "Will you promise not to leave me alone with our unauthorized wedding planner?"

"I swear I won't leave you alone with Pansy," he promised.

Reluctantly, she agreed to go to the party, but Draco could tell that something was wrong. "I wish Harry could be there," she admitted.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

If Harry was surprised to find Draco on his doorstep again, it didn't show. Instead, he invited his former classmate inside and offered to make tea. Draco turned it down as he surveyed the bookshelf. "Barry Porter?" he asked, reading the spine of a book.

"My pseudonym," Harry replied. "I couldn't really put my own name on the book. That would have been too obvious."

"Why didn't you want to be found?" Draco wondered. "I understand the desire to not be hounded by reporters, but why didn't you tell Hermione or the Weasleys? They wouldn't have sold you out."

Sitting down on the sofa, Harry removed his glasses and placed them on the coffee table. "Honestly? I don't know," he admitted. "I spent most of my life wishing I could be a different person. At first, I would have given anything for someone to pay attention to me, and then I found out I was a wizard. You know what life was like after that. When Daph left England and told me she was pregnant, I saw it as an opportunity to have a family and the anonymity I craved. I just...after everything I'd been through, everyone I lost, it was easier to distance myself from them."

Draco shook his head, keeping his back to his former foe. "Ya know, I didn't expect the Weasleys to approve of Hermione's and my relationship," he said. "That family has hated mine for centuries, and it goes the same way with the Greengrasses. The wealthier, social climbing, pureblood families always looked down on the Weasleys, but you know that. They weren't thrilled that their honorary daughter chose me, but keeping her in the family meant extending the olive branch. They would have done the same for you."

Harry nodded contritely. He hated to admit that Draco Malfoy was right. "That's not the only reason I left though," he stated, needing to prove his enemy wrong. "I don't want to be a wizard anymore. When James's Hogwarts letters began arriving, I went to Professor McGonagall and told her she needed to stop sending them. My children won't do magic. I won't subject them to that life. My kids are muggles, and that's that."

Turning, Draco leaned against the bookcase. "You can't stop them from finding out what they can do," he replied. "You can put whatever wards you want on this place. You can't stop them from using magic out there." He sighed, knowing he'd gotten off course. "That's none of my business though. What I came to find out - your promise to my fiancee, do you intend to keep it?"

Before he could answer, the front door opened and a little girl with dark blonde braids ran to her father. She was followed by Daphne and a boy of eleven who looked exactly like his father. Daphne scowled at Draco, but he paid her no mind.

"I'm Lily and I'm six and last week I was Belle," the little girl told Draco, talking as fast as she could in a moment of excitement. "Do you know who Belle is?"

Draco chuckled as he bent to her height. "I do," he told her, much to Lily's delight.

She attempted to drag him away, intent on allowing him to see her princess collection, but Daphne put a stop to it. "James, take your sister to her room," she instructed. "I would like to speak to Mr. Malfoy privately."

Harry stood and moved to his wife's side. "He just came to-"

"I don't care why he came," Daphne interrupted. "He's a Death Eater, and I don't want him around my children. Magic has no place in this home."

"I'm not here to indoctrinate your kids," Draco replied angrily. "I haven't been a Death Eater in ten years, and I had zero interest in being one back then. The only reason I came was to talk to Harry. Please, just let me do that, and I'll leave."

Daphne glared at him, arms crossed over her chest, as she waited for their conversation to continue. When he said nothing, she sighed impatiently. "Does this have to do with your wedding?" she inquired.

Scowling, Draco nodded. "It does," he replied.

"Look, I don't know if it's something I can do," Harry said. "As much as I love Hermione, we're not really a part of each other's lives anymore. I'm sorry, Malfoy, and I hate to disappoint her, but it's too big a risk going back."

Shaking his head, Draco walked towards the door. "Brave and loyal Gryffindor," he muttered. "What a load of rubbish." Once in the alley between buildings, Draco Apparated to the Ministry and the Auror's office. Ron was seated behind his desk when Draco barged in. "Your friend," he muttered as he sat down.

"My friend - who?" Ron inquired. It didn't surprise him that Draco Malfoy was in his office. His visits happened on occasion over the years, and Ron had learned to accept them.

"Potter," Draco mumbled before sharing the details of his visit with the Chosen One. "Hasn't she been through enough? She asks for nothing, and the one thing she wants, I have no idea how to get."

"Does Hermione know what you're doing?" the redhead wondered, receiving a shrug in response. "Ya know, I kind of hated him for leaving. Hermione was always the one trying to defend his actions, but it didn't change anything for me. He left us to clean up the mess and deal with the aftermath of the battle, and I hated him for getting to take the easy way out. It felt like he was done with us. We helped him save the world, and he no longer needed Hermione and me. I can't believe he'd do this to her."

Draco scowled. "I can," he muttered. With a heavy sigh, he got to his feet. "I'm sorry for barging in like this. I just...Hermione's got enough on her mind. I don't want her to worry that Potter's not going to keep his promise."

"What happens if you can't change his mind?" Ron asked.

The blond shook his head. "I don't know," he admitted. "I can't even understand why this is so important to her."

Ron smirked. "Sure you can," he replied. "Her parents are gone, and my family is the only family she has. Harry was always one of us. The three of us - you, me, Mione - we grew up differently. She craves a large family that she can surround herself with, and Harry's a part of that family. I'm not at all surprised that she managed to find him, and I won't be surprised when she wears him down."

Hand on the doorknob, Draco said, "I hope you're right."

Then he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm having one of those "blow on your cold fruit salad to cool it down" kind of days. I think it's the price I have to pay for staying up late to watch the Duggars.

* * *

Chapter 8

"Am I doing the right thing?" Harry wondered as he and his wife prepared themselves for bed. Daphne frowned as she slid into bed. "Malfoy's right, ya know. We can't shield the kids from magic for the rest of their lives, and maybe we're wrong for trying to do it."

"Is this your way of saying you want to go to the wedding?" she inquired.

Sighing, he shrugged and leaned against the dresser. "I promised Hermione that if anything happened to her parents, I'd take her father's place," he explained. "Something obviously happened. Otherwise, she wouldn't have spent all that time tracking me down to ask me to do this. I depended on her for so much. Am I really going to let her down now?"

Her frown faded, only to be replaced by worry and concern for her husband. In ten years of marriage, Harry never complained about the things he had given up to be with her. She often took for granted how much he loved her. "I'm sorry that I've kept you away from them," she murmured.

He joined her then, sitting down on her side of the bed to face her. "You haven't," he assured her. "I chose this life too. I do regret telling myself that I'd keep in touch with my friends and then not doing it. But you, me, and the kids - I have never regretted that."

Leaning forward, she kissed her husband, appreciative that she still had him. "I think maybe you should go," she told him. Harry pulled back, his green eyes wide with surprise. "I mean it. You and Granger were friends long before you and I were anything. It's obvious that she wants you to be a part of her wedding."

"What about privacy?" he wondered. "I'm not ready to step back into the spotlight."

"It's been ten years. How much more time do you need?" she asked. "Besides, I'm sure they don't want media attention any more than you do. The Malfoys will spare no expense to keep out unwanted attention."

Harry knew she was right. If Draco and Hermione wanted privacy, his parents would hire Aurors and personal security to keep away the less desirable. But he had other excuses, most less flimsy than a desire not to be recognized. "Going means being center of attention," he said. "I don't want to take that away from Hermione and Malfoy. Their wedding day shouldn't be about my return."

"Then go back sooner," Daphne suggested. "Malfoy mentioned an engagement party? Let's go to that. Astoria can watch the kids, and we'll get all gussied up for a party. And just think - when it's all over, we get to come back to normal."

She placed her hand on his neck, and drew her husband close enough for a kiss. Daphne laid back, letting Harry hover above her as he deepened the connection. "Want to be my date?" he murmured. Grinning, she nodded as she helped divest him of his shirt. "It's been awhile since we had a date."

"The proof of that last date just turned six," Daphne deadpanned. "And no, this is not my way of suggesting we have baby number three."

Groaning, Harry rolled over and laid down beside her. Lily had asked for a little sister for her birthday, while James threatened to run away if they gave her one. They had discussed the possibility of expanding their family, but it seemed a third child was not in the cards just yet. "James will be happy," he murmured.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "When is James ever happy?" she asked pointedly. "He was born moody and sullen."

"I would like Hermione and Ron to meet them," Harry commented. "Any chance your parents would come with us? Or maybe Astoria?"

When the war broke out, the Greengrass family swore off magic for good. The family of four abandoned their wands, and gave them no second thought. "Astoria had a crush on Draco, you know," Daphne shared. "They were betrothed, same as I was to Blaise Zabini. Relieved as I was to not have to marry him, I think Astoria was a bit upset that she didn't get Draco. I don't know how she would feel going back to England for Draco's engagement party. Granger's already been here though. She could bring Weasley along to meet them."

Harry shrugged uncertainly. It wasn't just Ron he wanted to introduce to his family, but the entire Weasley clan. They had been family to him when he had no one else, and he often felt guilty for abandoning them so soon after Fred's death. "We'll figure something out," he muttered, shutting off the light.

Daphne laid in the dark, listening for the tell-tale signs that her husband was asleep. When the soft snores began, she slipped out of bed and padded softly to the living room. Beneath a loose floorboard, she had stored her wand and a small pot of floo powder. Her parents, sister, and husband had no idea they were there, and she intended it keep it that way. Grabbing the pot, she tossed a handful of powder into the fireplace. "Hey, Pans. Sorry to wake you," she said when the face of her friend appeared in the flames. Yawning, her friend dismissed the apology. "I, um, Harry wants to go back."

"About time," Pansy muttered. "When?"

"Malfoy's engagement party," she replied. "Never thought I'd see the day when he married Granger. Is she still as annoying as she was in school?"

Pansy frowned. "_Hermione_ is actually pretty nice," she said defensively. "She's been good for Draco, and she's become one of my best friends. Do you have any idea how hard it's been keeping it a secret that I knew where you and Harry were all these years? It killed her to not know."

"Then maybe she should have enquired earlier," Daphne said sourly, "instead of waiting for Malfoy to propose so she could instate some decade-old promise. Perhaps Granger is more Slytherin than we ever gave her credit for."

Pansy sighed, not in the mood for a fight. "Why did you call?" she asked.

Daphne explained her conversation with her husband, and his desire to return to their former world. "I was hoping you might watch the children while we go to this insipid party, but given your friendship with Granger, I'll assume you'll be there as well," she said.

"I am the matron of honor," Pansy replied. "Listen, it's late and I'm tired, and I promised Hermione I'd be her buffer during party planning later. I'm going to bed."

She disconnected the call and got to her feet. Turning, she gasped when she saw her husband in the doorway.

"Who was that?"


	9. Chapter 9

Umm, you guys, I think I might be old. My little brother picked me up from work yesterday and he had music on. I complained that it was too loud (it was on like 10) and then I breathed a sigh of relief for the silence as soon as he dropped me off. The phrase "kids and their music these days" ran through my head more than once.

* * *

Chapter 9

"You have to tell her," Theo insisted as they arrived at Malfoy Manor.

"Are you daft? She'll kill me," Pansy hissed. "Yes, I was wrong to keep this from her, but Daphne and I have been friends most of our lives. The only thing telling Hermione will do is upset her. I've seen what happens when she gets angry, and I want nothing to do with that."

Theo snorted. "Too bad. You're in for it," he replied, entering the house. She grabbed his arm to stop him, and her eyes asked the question she was too scared to vocalize. "I'm not going to tell her. Hermione, however, is the brightest witch of our age. She's bound to figure it out."

Pansy sighed, knowing he was right. Hermione would find out, but she deserved it hear it from a friend. The fear that they would no longer be friends after weighed heavily on her mind. Entering the grand ballroom, Hermione looked relieved to see the couple. She repeatedly expressed her gratitude as she led Pansy by the hand to meet the party planner Narcissa had hired. She stood nervously by Hermione's side, wondering how to break it to her that she had known Harry's location for years. Despite her best efforts to look relaxed, Hermione noticed her worry and asked about it.

"Nope, everything's fine," Pansy replied a little too brightly. Beside her, Theo suppressed a chuckle until he received his wife's elbow in his ribs. "So, what's left to do?"

"Everything," Narcissa said with a dramatic sigh. "They won't pick a theme or a band or decorations. My son suggested we get takeaway for dinner, and Hermione refuses to dissuade him of this notion. Honestly, it's like working with five year-olds."

The Notts laughed, agreeing with Narcissa that Hermione and Draco would be of little help. Pansy stepped up, taking Hermione's place beside the Malfoy matriarch, while Hermione and Theo were excused from party planning duty. They walked to the gardens in silence and sat down on a stone bench near the rose bushes.

"Narcissa wants to have the wedding out here," Hermione shared. "Of course, Draco's allergic to roses, so my groom might die mid-ceremony."

"Well, as long as the ring is on your finger, you'll get his money," was Theo's helpful response. "I'm sure you'll manage to help him with that or convince Narcissa to move the location. And speaking of the big day, how are things with Potter?"

Hermione shrugged and looked away. "I don't know," she admitted. "I don't think he's going to come. Maybe if I had looked earlier, maybe he wouldn't be so hesitant. Do you want to know the worst part? Draco thinks that I won't marry him if Harry's not there. And I don't blame him for thinking that way. I'm more fixated on Harry than on him."

Theo wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she broke down. "Draco knows you love him," he promised. "And he knows that, come the big day, you'll be here to marry him. Don't...don't worry that you've screwed things up with him because you haven't. Wouldn't he tell you if you did? I've never known the two of you to hold your tongues around one another."

Chuckling, she nodded. "Yeah, I guess he would," she agreed. "I just don't want him to think I don't love him."

"He doesn't," Theo reiterated. "How about you go to the office and Pansy and I will handle Narcissa and her swarm of party planners? Go spend some time with your fiance."

Smiling, she rose and kissed his cheek before thanking him. He watched as she entered the manor, but didn't see her leave. Giving her a five minute head start, he returned to the ballroom. "You're in the clear. For now," Theo whispered to his wife.

Hermione returned to The Malfoy Group with a smile on her face. Entering Draco's office, she was glad to see he was alone. Looking up from his work, he seemed happy to see her. Rounding his desk, she leaned down to kiss him. Draco pushed back his chair and pulled her onto his lap. "Nice to see you too," he greeted her, his breath fanning across her lips. "How'd you escape my mother?"

"You're more important than some party," she replied, kissing him again. "Besides, I'd rather see you than your mother."

"I am a better kisser," he joked.

Hermione pulled back. "And what mutual snog partners do you and your mother share?" she inquired.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he murmured cheekily before admitting that they had never kissed the same people. "So, I'm really curious what illness you had to fake to get out of this meeting with Narcissa. You've at least got muggle diseases to pull from. I had the damnedest time pulling one over on her. Never did believe I had dragon pox."

"Theo rescued me actually," she informed him. "Not a bad guy, that Theodore Nott. One of the more upstanding Slytherins I've met."

Draco chuckled despite his concern. It was rare that Hermione blew off her responsibilities, and even rarer that she would come to his office in the middle of the day. "What's going on?" he wondered.

Hermione shrugged and her arms slackened around his neck. "I just want you to know and remember how much I love you," she said. "Please don't ever doubt it. Harry or no Harry, I'm marrying you because I love you too much to ever let you go. I've decided that if Harry isn't there to walk me down the aisle, I don't care. As long as you're the one standing at the altar, it doesn't matter who else is there."

"I haven't doubted it," he replied. "And there's no need for you to worry. I got a letter from Potter. He and Daphne are coming to the party. Seems like a good sign to me."

She nodded in agreement. "That is good," she murmured. "I just want to make sure you know that I know that that's not the most important thing."

"I know," he replied, kissing her softly.


	10. Chapter 10

Sometimes when I'm at work I look at pictures of cats online. This does nothing but make me miss my fur babies, and then I go home and smother them with love until they run away from me in terror. I may need to rethink my downtime at work.

* * *

Chapter 10

Daphne scowled as they reached the large, double, front doors of Malfoy Manor. "Never thought I'd be back here," she mumbled. Harry gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and knocked. "I should have stayed home. I'm not really wanted here."

"The invitation was address to Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter," he stated. "I'm fairly certain that means they invited you too. Or maybe they meant my other wife."

She elbowed him in the ribs, letting him know she didn't appreciate the joke. The door was opened by Hermione, who excitedly hugged the couple. "Oh, I'm so happy you could come," she said, ushering them inside. "Narcissa has the place warded to keep out anyone who didn't receive an invitation, so there's no need to worry about reporters who happened to sneak in. We purposely excluded a few friends who work for the _Prophet_ on the off chance they might have the urge to give an exclusive."

Hermione led them to the ballroom and Ron. The two old friends hugged, happy to see each other for the first time in ten years. Smiling, she gave them some privacy and returned to her fiance. "He came," she squealed with delight.

"I see that," Draco replied, glad to see the love of his life so happy. "And his wife looks absolutely thrilled to be here. She's almost as red as Weasley's hair."

Hermione frowned, both at his comments and Astoria's behavior. "Harry said this was her idea," she shared. "I don't understand."

"Do you think it has anything to do with the time I dipped her hair in my inkwell?" he wondered. "Because she swore that she would never forgive me for that. I can't imagine holding a grudge for twenty years, but the Greengrasses are world champion grudge-holders. Do you think that's the problem?"

Chuckling, she shook her head. "No, I think it has more to do with the attention Harry's getting," she replied, gesturing with her chin to the crowd gathered around the wizarding world's savior. Even those who despised him greeted him as a long lost friend. He was polite and courteous, shaking hands and accepting hugs from those around him. Every so often, he would glare at her and smile before being whisked away to greet more guests.

After a brief discussion with her soon-to-be father-in-law, Hermione made her way to the bar. A cold hand closed around her wrist before she could order. "This is getting out of hand, Granger," Daphne stated, her voice harsh and low. "You said he wouldn't be mobbed."

"By reporters," Hermione clarified. "I can't help that Narcissa's guests flock to him. Harry's always attracted attention."

Daphne frowned as she crossed her arms over her chest. "He looks happy," she said flatly.

Hermione ordered a glass of wine and turned to observe her friend. "Is that a bad thing?" she wondered.

"If you had one life for ten years, a life you were happy with, and then it suddenly changed - how happy would you be?" Daphne asked.

A small laugh escaped the brunette. "I did have a different life before learning I was a witch," she reminded the woman beside her. "It was terrifying. I learned to adapt though. I made friends, and yes, nearly died a few times, but I wouldn't trade any of it. The life I have is one I love. That doesn't mean you can't go home when this is all over though. That's the nice thing about what the two of you did. You can have a little taste of England again, but you have a home far away from this place."

Daphne conceded that Hermione might be right. "I do love him. I just want you to know that," she murmured, turning to order herself a drink. With a small smile, Hermione assured her that she knew. "Was there ever...anything between the two of you?"

"Oh god no," Hermione replied, laughing a bit too loudly. Blushing, she shook her head. "No, Harry and I were always close, but not _that_ close. Ron and I attempted to date, which lasted about twenty minutes. And then...then came Draco. I never thought it would be him. He sort of snuck up on me. One minute he was the only friend I had, and the next he said that he loved me."

"So, that's how grown up relationships begin," the blonde mused. "Harry helped me with a Potions assignment, and that's when it started for us. Then I found out I was pregnant, and my parents believed it would be better for me to have the baby somewhere far from home. With the war going on, I guess that was the perfect cover. They were ashamed, you know. Harry's a halfblood. But, oh, when they saw James for the first time, they could think of nothing else but my baby. He was beautiful and tiny and mine, and his grandparents adored him. I told Harry that we were fine, that James was healthy, but I never thought he'd leave the only home he knew."

Hermione put a gentle hand on Daphne's shoulder. "To Harry, home was never a place. It was the people in his life," she explained. "Having a family was all he wanted. I understand why he left. You gave him something no one else could."

Daphne smiled, grateful for the compliment. The women continued to converse by the bar while Draco looked on. "That girl will befriend anyone," he commented as his mother joined him. Narcissa scowled as she tucked an invisible stray blonde hair behind her ear. "It's not an insult. Calm down. I know you like her better, but try to hide it, Mother."

She laughed softly. "She's never been a problem like you are," Narcissa pointed out. "Although, I'm not thrilled that she forced me to plan this entire evening with only Pansy Nott's assistance. Really, Draco, it wouldn't kill the two of you to put in a little effort. It's your wedding, after all."

"Do you know something I don't?" he inquired. "Last I checked, I'm not getting married tonight. I assumed this was just your latest attempt to feed us. On and on and on about the both of us being too thin."

She swatted her son's arm and glared. "Don't sass your mother, young man," she warned. "An engagement party is protocol. Besides, Hermione seems to be enjoying herself, and thanks to Potter's surprise arrival, the Weasley boy has finally stepped away from the buffet."

Draco chuckled. It was the longest he had seen Ron Weasley go without eating. "I don't care how much Weasley eats or how much attention Potter pulls," he decided. "Hermione's happiness is all I care about."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop," Draco admitted.

Pansy had complained that they never saw each other anymore, and he relented to spending his Sunday afternoon in her company. They strolled Diagon Alley, and he ignored all of her suggestions for possible wedding decor. Pansy seemed not to mind, but it also didn't stop her from pointing out cake toppers and tablecloths.

"I don't know what that means," she told him as they passed the dress shop.

Draco sighed. "It means everything seems perfect," he explained. "But something has to go wrong. Life's never perfect. Potter's back and he's agreed to walk Hermione down the aisle. She's friends with Weasley again, and he and I basically get along. Something just feels wrong though."

"Nothing's going to go wrong," Pansy promised. "I'm handling the arrangements because Hermione won't. Your mother has offered the gardens for the ceremony and the drawing room for the reception. We've taken care of everything the two of you refuse to do. Honestly, who doesn't want to plan their own wedding?"

Draco shrugged. "People who haven't been allowed to make a decision regarding any detail of their wedding?" he suggested. "Hermione and I agreed that there was no need to rush things. In the last ten years, when have we ever rushed into anything? You know Hermione. She has to research and do cost comparisons before she decides on anything. It's her day. Let her have that instead of you and my mother doing everything for us."

Frowning, she reluctantly agreed to stop interfering. "So, what do you think it'll be?" she wondered.

They stopped at the ice cream shop and sat down outside. In lieu of an answer, Draco shook his head. "As long as she says 'I do' I don't care what it is," he decided. "I don't know what I'd do if she left me."

Reaching across the table, she placed a hand over his. "You'll never have to find out," she said, her voice soft and soothing. "Hermione Granger has never been wrong before, and she's not wrong about this. You trust her, don't you? You know her well enough to know she'd never leave you."

"No, I know. You're right," he mumbled sheepishly. "Am I a terrible person for wanting to run off and elope? Hermione would never agree to it, but sometimes I wish she would."

Pansy knew Hermione would never elope. She would think of the people who wouldn't be there, consider their feelings over her own. "Bloody Gryffindors," she joked. "Talk to her about it. She's gone through a lot of trouble to keep Potter out of the limelight per his request. Wouldn't eloping protect his privacy?"

Draco shrugged. "I guess," he muttered. "But how do we elope and still invite all the people she wants there? Everything you and my mother have done - we can't exclude you. Potter and Daphne aren't who I had in mind as witnesses. Merlin knows Mother would never allow us to elope anyhow."

"Because you're not 28 and capable of making your own decisions," Pansy replied derisively. "Sure, Narcissa isn't one for small gatherings, but you also said that the two of you should get to plan the wedding you want. It doesn't have to be a large, over the top affair with a guest list that's three miles long. Small and private and simple sounds nice to me."

Smiling, he gave a small nod before going inside to order their dessert. Minutes later he returned with two cones - one chocolate, one pumpkin. Taking a seat, he noticed they were no longer alone. Daphne sat beside Pansy and the two shared a whispered conversation. Clearing his throat, he alerted them to his return. "Didn't expect to see you," he said casually, sitting beside the blonde. "I don't have ice cream for you."

With a roll of her eyes, Daphne rose and bade Pansy goodbye. "We're returning to New York," she told Draco. "I assume my husband's presence is no longer required."

Draco shrugged. "Sure, see you at the wedding," he replied. Daphne opened her mouth to speak, but his raised hand stopped her. "No, Potter made a commitment to my fiancee, and I expect he'll do the right thing. Everything Hermione's done for him, saving his arse time and again, he owes her."

"We're not children anymore, Draco. There's no need for every good deed to be rewarded," she snapped. "Granger's gone the last ten years without my husband. I'm sure she'll survive."

When she was gone, Draco stared at Pansy. "What the bloody hell was that all about?" he wondered.

The brunette frowned as she stared at the melting ice cream in her hand. "You said you were waiting for the other shoe to drop," she said. "I think it just did."

Draco returned home with an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Telling Hermione that Potter would not be in attendance for their wedding was the very last thing he wanted to do. He found her lying stomach down on their bed with a book open before her. He laid down beside her and shut his eyes.

"The Potters are going home," he told her. When he was met with silence, he opened his eyes.

Hermione turned the pages, stopping every so often to make notes in the margins. "I didn't expect them to stay," she replied. She was the picture of tranquility, and it unnerved him.

"Love," he said, removing the book from her hands, "I don't think they're coming to the wedding. When I said they're going home...I don't think they plan to come back."

Sitting up, she crossed her legs and stared down at her hands. "Harry seemed so happy last night," she said softly. "And Daphne...I thought we were getting along. Why wouldn't they come?"

Draco shook his head and mirrored her posture. "I think...I don't know for sure, but Daphne seemed to imply that you don't really need Harry," he said, considering his words carefully. "I know how badly you want him there, but it does seem like finding him wasn't a priority before now. I know when he first disappeared you tried to find him, but then years went by."

"So, you're saying I look selfish," she commented. Despite his emphatic denial, Hermione refused to accept it. "No, I am. I gave up until it was convenient for me. If they want to leave, they can leave."

She vacated their bed and left the room. "So what? You're leaving too?" he called after her, following her to the kitchen. She said nothing as she surveyed the contents of the refrigerator. "I don't think you're being selfish, and I'm sorry you took what I said that way. When he was found doesn't matter. Potter should be there whether Daphne wants him to or not."

Closing the refrigerator door, Hermione turned to face her fiance. "Sweetheart, I promise you that right now I don't care about this," she said softly.

"What's going on?" he asked. His shoulders tensed and his heart sped up as she looked away.

"I had a checkup at St. Mungo's today," she told him. "I, um, I'm not going to be able to have children. The Cruciatus Curse did a lot more damage that I ever realized it could. I don't know why I waited so long to find out. It's just...the other day, Pansy and I were talking about kids and how hard a time she was having trying to conceive. And then that got me thinking because, even though it's not something we've discussed, I wanted to make sure it wouldn't be a problem. And now it's a problem."

His shoulders dropped, partly with relief that it wasn't about Potter, as he pulled her close. "It's not a problem," he promised.


	12. Chapter 12

Happy Friday! I started posting a new story yesterday (_The Guard_) so check it out if you haven't already! That's not a demand, just a happy suggestion.

* * *

Chapter 12

While in New York on business, Draco found himself outside Potter's building. He swore to himself that he had been walking aimlessly. He had no intention of seeing the Potters. About to turn and walk away, he was stopped by the sound of his name. Groaning, he turned to face Harry and his daughter.

"What brings you here?" Harry wondered. With a deep scowl, Draco told him it was business and nothing more. "Come on up. Daph took James to visit her parents, so it's just me and Lily and a pizza. It's the best you'll ever have."

"Please, Mr. Draco?" Lily asked, her green eyes wide and pleading.

Draco looked at the little girl who was the perfect combination of her parents, wondering if he would ever see the perfect combination of Hermione and himself, and nodded. No one spoke until they were inside the Potters' flat and dinner was served. "So, business is good?" Harry asked, his mouth full.

A noncommittal shrug was the blond's only reply. "It's fine. Pansy actually demanded that I pick up my tux while I'm here," he said.

"So, you've set a date then?" Harry inquired. "Hermione didn't mention it at the party. Should I get one too?"

"The save the date card was sent two weeks ago, a couple of days before the party," he informed the frowning man seated across from him. "And Daphne said you wouldn't be attending. Ron's already agreed to walk her down the aisle."

Harry was gobsmacked by the news. He asked Lily to go to her room, allowing her to take her pizza with her. "What do you mean Daphne said we're not going?" he asked when he and Draco were alone. Draco shrugged and repeated what Mrs. Potter stated. "I don't understand. It was her idea to go to the engagement party. She thought it was a good idea to reacquaint myself with that world. What the hell has changed?"

Draco wished he knew. "Can I chalk it up to being Slytherin?" he asked. "I never knew the Greengrasses very well. Daphne and I hardly spoke at school. She did, however, have a tendency to go back on her word. She'd make promises to Pansy all the time and never follow through. I know a lot of time has passed between our school days and now, but maybe Daphne hasn't changed as much as I thought. Or maybe something happened at the party that you don't know about."

Sighing, Harry pushed away his dinner, no longer hungry. "She can stay home," he decided. "I'm going though. I made Hermione a promise, and I'm not reneging on this."

Draco got to his feet with a smile on his face. "Believe me - Hermione will be thrilled to hear that," he replied. "Although, I don't think she'll tell Ron she doesn't need him now. Seems perfect though, doesn't it? The Golden Trio reunited. She's going to be so happy."

Harry grinned as he watched the blond beam. "You really love her," he mused.

It didn't embarrass the proud pureblood to admit that he did. "I've never loved anyone as much as I love Hermione," he stated. "She, uh, she took care of me when I was released from prison. We took care of each other, really. She's the reason my parents and I are speaking again. I just...I owe her everything, and I'll spend the rest of my life proving to her how much I love her."

Harry grinned softly. "She deserves it," he replied. "Listen, um, I'm sorry for everything Daphne said. Just assure Hermione I'll be there."

Nodding, Draco bade him good night and returned to his hotel room. Picking up the telephone receiver beside the bed, he called home to share the good news with Hermione. Her spirits seemed improved, if only slightly, by what her fiance told her. When they hung up, he laid down and shut his eyes, relieved that the day had gone well.

He returned home the next day, greeted by Ron Weasley when he arrived at the international Apparition point in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. "Lav's driving Hermione crazy," he said instead of hello. "I think she's going to be really happy to see you."

"I appreciate you keeping an eye on her," Draco replied. "She's been having a hard time lately, what with the baby news and Potter. Spending a week with three kids wasn't a problem?"

Ron shook his head. "She seemed happy," he told the blond. "Cried a bit the first night when she thought we couldn't hear her. After that, though, she seemed good. She and Rosie are best friends now. Followed her everywhere, helped with everything. That kid doesn't do that for her own mother. Mione really has a way with kids."

Draco frowned sadly. "Maybe it wasn't a good idea," he mumbled. Ron apologized, and Draco nodded. "Merlin, I don't know why she thought it was."

"Lav needed help," Ron said simply. A big case had come up at work, and Lavender, late in her third trimester, had been put on bedrest. "You know Mione. Someone needs a hand, she's the first one to offer. And who knows - maybe being around my kids for a week has completely changed her mind about having her own. They have that power."

Draco shot him a wry grin. "Hermione lives for chaos," he retorted. "Why do you think she befriended you and Potter?"

He received a punch to the arm for his joke. "Go home, Malfoy," Ron said, parting ways when Draco reached the exit.

Doing as he was told, Draco returned home to find his fiancee and Pansy discussing dresses. "This is how you relax?" he asked, setting his bags by the door. Looking up, Hermione grinned and ran to greet him. "I missed you," he murmured against her lips.

"Everything went well?" Pansy inquired, smiling as if she knew something. Draco nodded, though he didn't look her way. "Okay, well, I'm going home so the two of you can continue to stare at one another all lovey-dovey without an audience."

When Pansy was gone, Hermione led Draco to the sofa and sat down. "So, Harry's really coming?" she asked. "What's going on with Daphne? Is everything alright between them?"

He chuckled at her rapid-fire questions. "Potter seemed confused," he shared. "Honestly, I don't put it past Daphne to do what she did. She was never one to consider other people's feelings. Maybe Pansy knows why she did it. They seemed pretty chummy at the party."

Shrugging, she rested her head on his shoulder. "I guess it couldn't hurt to find out what she knows," Hermione agreed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The answers Pansy gave were not the ones Hermione expected to receive. For ten years, she had known Harry's exact location and never told her friends. Hermione only intended to find out the cause of Daphne's strange behavior following the engagement party, but it seemed that guilt had begun to eat away at Pansy. Her apologies were profuse and frantic as Hermione backed away with tears in her eyes.

Theo stepped onto the patio, stopping Hermione as she nearly backed into him. When she felt hands on her shoulders, Hermione spun around to face him. "Did you know too?" she demanded.

Glancing behind her, Theo's eyes landed on his distraught wife and he knew what Hermione now knew. "No," he told her. "I mean, I found out before your party. I didn't know they'd been talking all these years. I'm sorry, Hermione. I should have told you sooner."

"No, she should have told me sooner," Hermione retorted, pushing past him. He pleaded with her to stay, but she refused, floo-ing to Malfoy Manor. Draco would be there, discussing business with his father. She didn't care that she would be interrupting as she arrived in Lucius's study. "She knew. For ten years, Pansy knew where he was."

Draco was on his feet as Hermione sniffled and wiped away tears. His arms wound around her as she cried. "I'm sorry, love," he murmured.

Behind his desk, the elder Malfoy watched the scene unfold before him. "Who has known what for ten years?" he inquired.

"She talked to Pansy today. My guess is she's known about Potter's location for the last decade," he informed his father. Nodding, Lucius rose from his seat and rounded the desk. He stopped only briefly to give Hermione's shoulder a gentle, comforting squeeze before giving the couple their privacy. Draco led her to the sofa, forcing her to sit. "Talk to me?"

"I'm done," she said softly.

Draco stood and crossed the room. "I knew it," he muttered. "For months you've said that our marriage isn't contingent on Potter, and I believed it. I'm an idiot."

It then dawned on her that he had misinterpreted her meaning. "Not us," she clarified. "Merlin, Draco, never us. It's just...everything else. I don't want to be miserable, and I don't want to make you miserable either. It feels like that's all I've done these past few months. Can we just forget everyone and run away?"

With a sigh, he turned to face her, but kept his distance. "We both know that's not what you want," he replied. Joining him, her arms wound around his waist as she assured him that it was. "What about the Weasleys? What about Potter? Hell, what about my parents? You'd really be okay with just running off, excluding them from this? Because I don't believe that you could."

"I like a challenge," she retorted. "I'm sorry for the way I've behaved lately."

He shook his head before resting his forehead against hers. "Are you happy?" he wondered. "And I don't just mean with me. Are you happy, genuinely happy with your life?"

"You've made it better," she admitted. "When it comes down to it and everyone else walks away, you're still here. And I am happy. I love my work and my friends and the fact that we're safe. There is nothing and no one that makes me as happy as you do though. I don't need Harry. The last decade and a little reflection has taught me that."

Draco chuckled softly. He believed only part of what she said, but appreciated the sentiment. "So, Miss I have a plan for everything, what do we do now?" he wondered.

With a shrug of her shoulders, Hermione pulled away. "In my righteous indignation, I forgot to think that far ahead," she replied. "I don't know that I can forgive Pansy for this, but I don't want that to ruin things between you and Theo. Your mother has already put so much work into the wedding that it seems wrong to call it off in favor of eloping. Any insight you'd like to share would be greatly appreciated."

Leaving the fireplace, he sat down in his father's chair and rested his legs atop the desk. It would make his father crazy, and Draco revelled in it. "It wouldn't be so difficult to arrange for a minister to come here," he said thoughtfully. "We don't need the extensive guest list or the thirty piece orchestra. Potter is more than welcome to come, but if Ron's the only one here, that's okay too. I've told you from the beginning - as long as you're there, I don't need anyone else."

Smiling, she rounded the desk to kiss him. "I'll talk to your mother," she offered.

He removed his feet from the desk and pulled Hermione onto his lap. "My five favorite words," he murmured. "Let's shag on the desk before the old man comes back. It could be your last. You are about to deal with Narcissa Malfoy."

Pulling away, she crossed the room and stopped by the double doors. "If Lucius objects to your feet on the desk, I doubt he would be thrilled by us shagging on it," she replied, reminding him of the swotty, know-it-all he knew in school. "Besides, we'll need to celebrate later when I talk your mother into agreeing with our idea of a wedding."

With that, she left and Lucius reentered minutes later. "Something I need to take care of?" he inquired. Draco returned to his previous seat, looking confused. "She's family, and no one disrespects the Malfoy family. So, I'll ask again - is there something I need to handle?"

Rolling his eyes, Draco slouched in his chair. "No, Father. Hermione can handle Pansy Parkinson without your intervention," he replied. "Now, we were discussing the fourth quarter earnings. Let's get back to that."

0000000000

"What did you do?" Harry asked when his wife returned home late that night.

Daphne stared at him, wide-eyed and the very picture of innocent as she returned from a three day visit with her parents. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she replied.

Tossing aside the newspaper, he got to his feet and glared at the blonde standing before him. "You know exactly what I'm talking about," he said, keeping his voice down for fear of alerting his children to trouble. "Malfoy came by the other day. Apparently, we're not attending his wedding. Why am I the last to know about that?"

"Were you happy to be back?" she wondered, crossing her arms over her chest. "The whole point of staying here all these years was so you could feel like just another person in the crowd. I guess you liked the attention though. It shouldn't surprise me, but you promised me that you were done with that world. You said you'd never expose your children to it. But Granger comes calling, begging you to do her this favor, and you run right back."

"I'm not having this fight," he stated. "I'm going to that wedding. The kids won't be involved. You can stay home. And who knows - maybe I'll stay there a little longer than I need to."


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up this mornging at 6:15 (an hour before I needed to be awake) and wondered why I was up so early on a Saturday. I really feel that I'm not old enough to be senile, but senility seems to be where I'm headed.

* * *

Chapter 14

"You really are a witch," Draco commented as he prepared a salad for their dinner. "What spell did you have to use to get Mum to agree?"

Hermione grinned as she mashed potatoes. "No spell," she insisted. "I cried though. Crying works. It really works. Merlin, I thought Narcissa was going to have a panic attack. She just kept agreeing with everything I wanted. Also, she might have threatened to have your father 'take care' of Pansy, so you should warn Theo that he might soon be a widower."

He laughed as he moved on to set the table. "So, did you and my mother settle on a date?" he inquired. "When will I be notified? Can I not wear the tux Pansy picked out for me?"

"Come in your pajamas," she suggested, transferring baked chicken and mashed potatoes to the table. "I've seen what you wear to bed, and I much prefer it to a tuxedo. Much less work undressing you later on."

Pulling out her chair, he waited for her to sit before kissing her cheek. "I knew there was a good reason to marry you," he remarked, taking his own seat. Hermione smirked, silently plating her dinner. "So, do you think you'll ever speak to her again?"

Hermione shrugged as she began to eat. It wasn't until Draco was a part of her life that she and the former Slytherin became friends. They'd spent years hating one another, and she was sure it wouldn't be difficult to return to their old ways. "How were they communicating?" she wondered in lieu of an answer. "Harry said magic was verboten in their house, and I've never known Pansy to use muggle mail. Daphne must have used wizarding methods to contact her."

"Do you think Potter knew?" Draco asked. Frowning, she shook her head. "I get the feeling we've opened a can of worms on the Potters."

"You don't know that they weren't having problems before we found them," she countered. "And I'm sure they'll be fine. Harry's not the type to let a disagreement permanently ruin a relationship."

"No, but he does walk away from them," Draco retorted, noting the scowl his fiancee wore. "I don't want to fight. I know Potter and I have never been each others' favorite people, but I would hate to be responsible for the problems they're having. It's not fair to them that we showed up unannounced and turned their lives upside down."

Before she could reply, there was a knock at the front door. Curious, Hermione rose to answer it, shocked to find Harry on the other side. She stared, unable to speak. "Could I come in?" he asked. She nodded and opened the door wider to allow him entrance. "Sorry for just showing up. I just...I needed to talk to you, and I thought it should be in person."

Nodding, she led him to the kitchen and set a place for him at the table. Draco eyed him with a healthy sense of interest, but left it to Hermione to do the talking. "Is everything alright?" she asked, finally finding her voice.

Harry shrugged, staring at the empty plate. "Things at home aren't great," he confessed. "Daphne took the kids to see her parents in Connecticut. We, uh, there was a fight...about the wedding. I don't know if you even need me, but I told her I refused to go back on my promise. Stupid things were said, and the next morning she and the kids were gone."

Draco scoffed. "It's a wedding," he said flatly. "The two of you are really fighting over this?"

Beneath the table, Hermione kicked his shin. "Draco's right," she said. "Our wedding isn't worth this amount of trouble for you."

"I've stayed away for a long time because it's what she wanted," Harry told them. "Yeah, a part of me wanted it too, but I missed the family I left behind. She always had reasons to not go back, and I went along with them. Being away, it was easy to forget how much I missed you and Ron and the Weasleys, but coming back was like being home again."

"So, what do you plan to do now?" Draco wondered.

"He'll stay here," Hermione decided.

Draco chuckled. "That's not really up to us," he replied.

"We've ruined his marriage. It's the least we can do," she countered with a scoff.

Two sets of eyes - one brown, one gray - turned on the Boy Who Lived. "Honestly, I hadn't given it much thought," Harry admitted with a small laugh. "I didn't plan to stay for too long. More than anything, I think I just needed a friend right now. You know how it is when you're a couple, and you have 'couple' friends. Most of ours like Daph better, so they're not much help."

"You're...welcome to stay here," Draco relented. Hermione beamed, Harry thanked them, and they ate in silence. When dinner was over, Draco cleaned up while Hermione prepared the guest room for Harry. With their nightly tasks finished, the couple reconvened in their bedroom. "What I'm about to say is most likely going to earn me a night on the sofa, but I don't care. I say this as someone who doesn't completely hate Potter anymore, but it's a bit infuriating to see the way you change for him. He walked away. He decided to not be in your life. Yet you're the one bending over backwards to cater to him. It just doesn't seem right."

Sighing, Hermione began to undress. "I understand where you're coming from," she said as if to merely preface her argument, "but I'm not the kind of person who turns her back on a friend. I don't care that it's been ten years since we saw one another. Harry was probably the first true friend I ever made. He may have walked away, but I didn't and I won't."

"What happens when the wedding is over?" Draco wondered. "What happens when he goes home, back to his old life? Are you going to be okay if you don't talk to him for another ten years?"

Hermione scowled. "You don't know that that'll happen," she muttered.

Sitting down, he held her hand and forced her to join him. "It's Potter. You've said it yourself - he wants a family," he replied. "Doing what Daphne wants, staying away, that's what he'll do. It's what he's done. I'm not saying any of this to hurt you. I just want to make sure you know that there's a very real possibility that things will go back to the way they were before."

Nodding, she rested her head on his shoulder. "I know," she murmured.


	15. Chapter 15

I have a few more chapters written after this one and intend to start on the Epilogue. If only I could figure out what to write...

* * *

Chapter 15

"How long's he staying?" Ron asked quietly as Draco cooked breakfast the next morning. The blond shrugged as he poured egg batter into a frying pan. "Is it true you've decided to move up the wedding?"

Sighing, Draco grew weary of the redhead's constant questions. Since the Weasleys' arrival for Sunday breakfast, Ron had hounded him for details, and Draco had few to share. "We talked about it," he admitted. "With Potter here, we discussed the possibility of marrying this weekend. Who knows if he'd come back in a few months."

"Your mother is okay with that?" Ron asked incredulously.

Smirking, Draco shook his head as he scrambled the eggs. "To be completely honest, I'm getting a little tired of him," he confessed. "Our entire engagement has revolved around Potter. She knows how I feel about it, but I don't think it's changed anything."

Eyebrows rose as Ron stared at his friend. "You're not thinking about leaving her, are you?" he inquired.

Shutting off the stove, Draco plated the eggs and set them down on the counter. "No, I'd never do that," he assured the other man. "She's lost too many people, and I know this whole thing with Potter is just her attempting to have some semblance of family in her life again. It just feels like he's more important than I am."

"Tell her that," Ron advised as the kitchen door opened. His youngest, Harry, ran to him and begged to be picked up. Father tickled son, and the little boy giggled loudly. "Hermione will feel bad, but she'll make things right as long as she knows how you feel."

Draco gave a noncommittal nod before taking little Harry from Ron's arms. If a friendship between Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley seemed unlikely, then the bond between Draco and the little boy was downright unbelievable. "How's my buddy?" Draco asked. "Ready to eat?"

"Tell Minnie?" he asked, wiggling in Draco's arms. Nodding, Draco put him down and watched him run from the kitchen.

Ron frowned sadly as Draco watched his son. "Any update on that front?" he wondered. Scowling, Draco shook his head and magicked breakfast to follow him to the dining room table.

Hermione waited by the kitchen door, smiling when she caught her fiance's eye. "Could we talk?" she asked quietly. He set breakfast down and followed her to their bedroom. After warding the door to keep out eavesdroppers, she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I heard what you said to Ron, and I'm sorry. You are more important, and I should have proven that to you. It doesn't matter how many times I've told you that I care more about you, I should have shown you too. Will you still marry me so I can spend the rest of my life doing that?"

Chuckling, he bent his head and kissed her softly. "Want to start now?" he joked, deepening their connection. "Harry and the Weasleys will eat without us."

"I know I said I intend to show you how important you are to me, but I didn't mean we should have sex in the middle of breakfast," she clarified. "Though, Harry is spending the day with Ron today, so the rest of it could be spent right here, in this room, in that bed."

He pulled back, holding only her hand. "I knew you wouldn't go for it," he bemoaned. "Sometimes I forget which one of us is the pureblood with the proper upbringing."

"Muggle parents teach their children manners too, ya know," she replied, and hand-in-hand they returned to the dining room. "You were right. They're eating without us."

"Told you," Draco said, pulling out a chair for her to sit before taking a seat between her and Harry Weasley.

The little boy moved to sit on Draco's lap and smiled up at him. "Daddy said it's cold," Harry stated before turning his attention to the raven-haired man across from him. "I don't know who you are." Draco chuckled loudly, Hermione kicked his shin, and Ron blushed. Harry attempted to explain who he was, but it went over the two year-old's head. "You're like Uncle Draco?" he asked.

Harry's cheeks reddened. "Yeah, just like Uncle Draco," he replied before returning to his breakfast. "Better looking, but just like Uncle Draco."

"Do you have a Minnie?" the little boy wondered as Draco attempted to feed him.

"Harry, eat," Ron instructed his son. "Leave Mr. Harry alone. Rose, stop playing with Hermione's hair. I swear, this is the last kid we have."

The adults laughed. "You said that two kids ago," Draco reminded him. "Besides, Hugo's done nothing but eat because he's your son, and if there's one thing a Weasley enjoys, it's food."

"Free food," Ron corrected him.

While the pair conversed and fed the little boys, Hermione turned her attention to Harry. "Haven't you missed this?" she wondered.

Harry grinned, returning the smile she wore as she watched the people she loved the most. "You know, I really have," he replied. "The two of them are a bit of a surprise. Are you sure Malfoy's not marrying you just to keep Ron in his life?"

"Ron has given him more reasons to love him," Hermione joked. Beneath the table, Draco reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "So, I know you don't want to discuss it, but have you talked to Daphne since you arrived?"

Harry's gaze settled on Rose, who was a mere year younger than his oldest. "No," he admitted. "Lily's called every chance she can. I've warned her about stealing her mother's phone, but for once I'm glad she does it."

"You don't really think Daphne would keep you from the kids, do you?" she wondered, brows furrowing with concern.

A sigh and a shrug were his only response. She murmured a sad apology, but he blew it off. "It's not your fault," he promised. Sensing a heavy conversation, Ron excused his children from the table. "Things have been rocky for awhile now. We just...I don't know. We had a secret relationship for six months before she left, and as soon as the war ended, we were married with a baby. I don't regret it. I could have stayed here if I really wanted to, but that would also have meant never seeing my son. The last ten years, I've given up a lot of things so I can stay a part of my kids' lives, and they've been a great ten years."

Beside him, Ron scoffed. "Did she also insist you never speak to your friends, the only family you had before you left?" he asked. "Are you really gonna blame your wife for the last ten years? Do you want to know what I found out? After Hermione found you, I did a little digging. Your fireplace is connected to the floo network. It's under an alias, sure, but it's connected. You've had a decade to call one of us, let us know you were okay, but you didn't."

Gobsmacked, Harry could only stare. "I didn't know," he said when he finally found his voice.

Shaking his head, Ron left the table and Hermione followed him. "Please don't leave," she murmured, standing in the guest bedroom with him. "Maybe I shouldn't have tracked him down. I've made a mess of everything."

"No, I'd rather know what kind of friend he is than memorializing him as the savior," Ron replied. "At least I know where we stand now. We don't matter to him anymore, Mione."


	16. Chapter 16

In one review I received for the last chapter, it seems there was some confusion about Harry knowing/not knowing about the floo in his house. He never knew. It was Pansy who was caught by Theo, not Daphne by Harry. Was that only clear in my head, or were other people in the dark on that as well?

* * *

Chapter 16

The next day, Harry returned home. James and Lily watched television, but quickly shut it off when their father arrived. Both ran to greet him, though James merely hugged him while his little sister clung to Harry's leg. "Can I talk to you?" James asked quietly. Nodding, Harry pried his daughter from his leg and followed the young man to his room. "Something, I don't know what, happened when we were at Grandma and Grandpa's house. Lily and I went for a walk, and it suddenly started to snow. Just over my head, nowhere else."

Harry shut the door. "Does your mother know?" he asked. When James shook his head, Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "I know this is going to be hard to believe, but what you did is magic. Your mother and I are able to do it as well, and I'm sure it won't be long before your sister realizes she can do it too."

James laughed. "Dad, magic isn't real," he said. "You really expect me to believe that you and Mom are witches?"

"Wizard," Harry corrected. "You and I are wizards. Don't tell your mother I told you this. I think I'm in enough trouble, and don't need to add to it. We'll talk about this more though, I promise."

Though he had a hundred questions, James let him go. Slowly, as if walking to his own execution, Harry walked towards the master bedroom. "Welcome home," Daphne greeted him flatly. "Enjoy your stay with the Malfoys?"

"Actually, no," he replied, standing in the doorway. "It was informative though. In the midst of his rant against me, Ron informed me that we have a floo connection. Care to enlighten me?"

Daphne shrugged. "It was for emergencies," she said. He eyed her, incredulous, and she huffed. "Okay, fine. I didn't want to completely cut myself off from the only world I ever knew. I only contacted Pansy though, and she kept our secret."

"So, all that talk of separating ourselves, keeping the kids in the dark about who we really are, insisting that I not contact my friends - you're a hypocrite," he accused. "I did as you asked, I gave up everything, and you kept this from me. What was all that talk about never going back? Was it just so I wouldn't find out that you've been communicating with Pansy for the last ten years?"

Her cold facade never crumbled. "Perhaps you're just mad that your friends aren't happy that you never spoke to them again," she said. "You could have connected the floo. You could have written. You said Granger lives in the muggle world, so the post wouldn't have been a problem. I think you're just mad that you didn't think of this first. I didn't say anything because I thought this life was the one you wanted."

"Oh, so it's my fault that you hid it from me. Makes sense," he replied facetiously. Taking a deep breath, he attempted to calm down. Stepping away from his post by the door, he shut it and sat at the foot of the bed. "The real question is - is this fixable? Because I only see two options."

Blue eyes widened. She knew one option was a divorce, and she desperately didn't want her marriage to end. Shaking her head, she let him know that a divorce wasn't what she wanted. "What's option two?" she asked.

"We drop this whole charade of wanting nothing to do with that world," he stated. "James knows that he can do magic, the wizarding world knows we're still alive, and it was nice seeing my friends again even if Ron doesn't feel the same way. We can live here, that doesn't have to change, but we stop pretending we're muggles."

Nodding, Daphne agreed, knowing she'd dodged a bullet. Despite their previously differing opinions on the wizarding world, she did love her husband and couldn't lose him. Leaning in, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry," she murmured, kissing his cheek. Though he nodded, Harry said nothing. "What's Granger going to do now?"

Pulling away, he shrugged. "Don't know," he replied. "I'd still like to be there, but I don't know if she would still want me to walk her down the aisle. She feels responsible, you know. As strong and brave as she is, Hermione's always had a bit of a guilty conscience."

"You should be there," Daphne agreed.

0000000000

With Harry gone, the couple was alone and the house was quiet. Curled up on the sofa with the television on, Hermione considered the events of the past few days. Ron was angry, though thankfully not with her. It wasn't unusual for Ron to react the way he did, but when it came to Harry, he had always been quick to forgive him. For years, Ron had idolized the Boy Who Lived before the two met, and that hero worship barely diminished when they became friends.

"You're quiet. Too quiet," Draco commented, joining her. "Not thinking about Potter and Weasley, are you?" Try as she might to deny it, her face always gave her away. "It's good that Potter's finally decided to stand up to his wife. Seems to me she's walked all over him for years."

"But what if nothing changes?" she asked. "You've said it yourself - Daphne Greengrass cares only for herself. If Harry hopes to save his marriage, the only option might be for things to go back to the way they were."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding her close. "Have a little faith," he advised.

Nodding, she rested her head on his shoulder. "Pansy called today," she shared. "We're going to have coffee tomorrow."

If the development surprised him, Draco didn't allow it to show. Despite their contemptuous relationship in school, the pair was quick to put aside their past and be friends. Over the years, Hermione had had few female friends, but Pansy remained by her side. They rarely went a day without speaking, and he knew she missed her friend terribly.

"That sounds like a good idea," Draco commented. "It's about time the two of you talk. From what Theo tells me, she's miserable without you."

Hermione frowned. "I appreciate the guilt trip," she quipped. "Do you think I should forgive her?"

Sighing, Draco shrugged. "That's really up to you," he said. "I'm not the one who felt betrayed by her actions, and you were completely justified to feel the way you did. I think you need to keep in mind that Daphne's her friend too, and she was keeping that secret because she thought she was protecting the Potters."

Nodding, she let him know he was right. "I promise to do the right thing."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Pansy's leg shook nervously beneath the table as she waited for Hermione to arrive. Her eyes were trained on the door, willing each new customer to be her friend. Behind a small, white-haired woman, stood Hermione, holding the door open for the old patron. The brunette offered a small smile to the woman before extending it to Pansy.

Hermione approached the table and sat down. "Hey," she said softly.

"I ordered your favorite," Pansy said quickly. "Cappuccino, right? Two sugars. I know it doesn't fix anything, but I was hoping it could be something of a peace offering."

A slight chuckle passed Hermione's lips. "Clearly you've forgotten that the way to my heart is through caffeine," she joked. "It is really good to see you, Pans."

"I really am sorry that I didn't tell you about them," Pansy said, sniffling as she stared at her tea. "Honestly, I thought I was doing the right thing by keeping their secret. Well, Daphne's secret, I guess. Theo mentioned that Harry had no idea we were talking all these years. Although, Theo didn't know either."

The way Pansy spoke worried Hermione. "Is everything alright between the two of you?" she asked.

Pansy nodded half-heartedly. "It's not the same," she conceded. "He always looks suspicious of me, like he's wondering what else I'm hiding. I swear, when I told him I'm pregnant, if he could have spoken, he would have asked how long I knew."

Hermione's eyes widened. "You're...you're pregnant?" she asked, surprised by the news. "How far along are you? He's happy, right? You're happy?"

"Thrilled," Pansy replied, a genuine smile lighting her eyes. "He's been going on about names and colors for the nursery. Most recently, though, we were discussing godparents. It's why I wanted to make things right with you. We want you and Draco to be our child's godparents."

Grinning, Hermione reached across the table and placed her hand over Pansy's. "We'd love to," she replied. "I mean, I guess I should ask Draco if he's okay with that, but I would love to."

Pansy turned her hand over and gave Hermione's a gentle squeeze. "I really have missed you," she murmured. "The second I found out, I wanted to call. I was scared that you would hate me forever."

"I was afraid that I might," Hermione admitted. "My dad always said no one held a grudge like a Granger. I don't want to hold one against you though. I don't want to be mad or upset or regretful. I just want my best friend back."

"I promise - no more secrets," Pansy vowed.

Half an hour later, the pair returned to Hermione's house while she excitedly told Pansy about her wedding dress. "Parts of it were my mother's dress," she explained. "It was lucky I found it. You know, when I was little, I would try it on all the time. Told her I intended to wear it on my wedding day. It was the only detail I ever thought about. You're going to love it."

Draco was seated on the living room sofa when they walked in. Spotting him, Hermione smiled and sent Pansy to her room, promising to be in in a minute. "Coffee went well?" he asked, setting aside his book.

Nodding, she leaned over him and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I have my matron of honor back, we're going to be godparents," she told him. "It's been a good day."

He glanced dubiously at her. "You're okay with this?" he asked. "I know you've been around Ron's kids, but we don't see them all the time. You and Pansy, before the fight, spent almost every day together. You're sure you're okay with watching her go through this?"

"If it means keeping my friend, yes," she replied. "Besides, just because I can't have a baby, it doesn't mean I'm going to alienate those who can. We can't avoid children."

Frowning, he pulled her onto his lap. "I just don't want you to be sad," he murmured.

"I'm not," she promised. "I have you. No one in the world makes me as happy as you do."

"I haven't seen you smile this much in awhile," he replied, caressing her cheek.

That smile disappeared. "Things will get better," she promised. "And I've been thinking. What if we got married this weekend? We've got everything already - the dress, the tux, flowers, food. I don't want to wait any longer."

"I don't either," he replied, kissing her.

Hermione left him then to return to her friend. They spent the afternoon together, catching up on the past month and making plans for the future. Pansy was delighted to learn that she would still serve as matron of honor, and promised that she would do nothing to hinder Hermione's perfect day. They discussed the recent plan to marry that weekend.

"What about the Potters?" Pansy wondered, fearful that she was opening an old wound too soon.

"Haven't spoken to them in weeks," Hermione replied as she put away her dress and charmed it so Draco wouldn't see it. "Ron and Harry aren't speaking, and having them both there might only lead to trouble. I've lived without Harry for ten years. What's one more day?"

A soft smile touched Pansy's lips. "It's like my mother said to me on my wedding day - it's your day, you deserve to have everything you want," she said. "If Harry's who you want to walk you down the aisle, then it should be him."

But Hermione disagreed. "No, it should be someone who loves me, someone who wants to do it," she argued. "It should be Ron. He's stuck by me all these years, even when we were both too busy to really be a part of one another's lives. It should be Ron, and it will be Ron. Harry decided a long time ago that this wasn't the life he wanted, and I intend to respect his wishes."

"And if he does show?" Pansy wondered.

Sighing, Hermione sat down beside her at the food of the bed. "I don't know," she admitted. "I'm done fighting with him to be there. He's jerked me around like a yo-yo for months. He's coming, he's not coming, he'd love to walk me down the aisle, his wife won't allow it. I'm done with it. It's my wedding, right? I don't want any more fighting."

Pansy smiled and gave her friend's hand a gentle squeeze. "I really hope you get your wish."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Hermione stared at her reflection in the mirror. Dressed in a simple white gown with a lace overlay, she was a beautiful bride. Giddy was the only way she could think to describe herself. "I'm never wearing anything but this ever again," she decided as Pansy pinned her veil in place.

"I remember that feeling," Pansy recalled, placing the last pin in Hermione's curls. "It lasted all of ten minutes when I tripped on the hem and almost fell down a flight of stairs. Your dress is a bit more practical though, but I'd avoid cleaning in it. Wouldn't want to tarnish it."

Laughing, she took one last look in the mirror before getting ready to make her way to the garden. There was a knock on the door, and she opened it to reveal Ron, dressed in a black tuxedo. "You look dashing," she commented as he kissed her cheek.

"And you get more and more beautiful every day," he murmured. "Ready to get married?"

Hermione grinned as she took his arm. "Sure you're not going to talk me out of marrying Draco?" she asked.

"No," Ron replied with a scoff. "He's got box seats for the Cannons. You're never allowed to break up with him. Besides work, hanging out with Draco is the only time I get to spend away from four kids. Draco never throws up on me or tries to put my hair in pigtails."

"Get him drunk, and he'll do both," she advised.

Ron laughed, but his mirth quickly faded. "Listen, um, don't get mad at me," he started, halting in the middle of the staircase. "I talked to Harry last week a few days after he left, and we made up. I swear, we're good again. Anyway, when you called to say you wanted to get married this weekend, I let him know. Well, you did that too, but I think I managed to convince him to come. Anyhow, he's in the foyer. Please don't hit me."

Tightening her hold on his arm, she walked down the stairs until they reached Harry. A nervous smile touched his lips while he fiddled with his glasses. "I, um, I know my wife declined our invite, but I was hoping you might have room for us," he said, his voice quavering. "I've screwed up a lot in my life, but missing this wasn't something I could do."

Without a word, Hermione took hold of his arm and led the two boys to the garden door. "My hands are a bit occupied," she remarked when they stopped. "Would one of you mind getting the door? I'm more than a bit ready to get married."

Ron obliged, and let Harry step out first. Hermione half skipped, half dragged the boys to the small aisle. There was a bounce in her step as she approached her groom, and her excitement got the better of her as she let go of her escorts to hold her soon-to-be husband's hands. She missed most of what the minister said until Draco squeezed her hands, reminding her that it was time to pay attention. He spoke his vows first, his voice strong, but quickly faltering with emotion. Tears filled his gray eyes as he spoke the final vow, "I will stand by your side, as husband and friend, until the end of our days."

When Hermione recited her same words, she found it difficult to speak. Draco wiped away the tears that ran down her cheeks as she finished. Their hands shook as they exchanged rings and were bound by magic for eternity. Following their first kiss as husband and wife, they turned to face their audience, and with a round of applause, returned to the manor.

"We're married," she gushed, kissing him passionately.

"Was it everything you wanted?" he asked, leading her to the parlor.

Nodding, she sat down and removed her shoes. "You were there, so yes," she replied. "Honestly, after the grief I've put you through, it's a wonder you still want me."

Taking a seat on the coffee table, he massaged her left foot. "I will always want you," he vowed. "I did find it surprising to see the Potters here. Did you know they were coming?"

She denied knowing, and shared with him what Ron had said only minutes before the ceremony. "So, I guess it's too late to run off now," she mused, pulling his hands away from her feet so he could sit beside her. The guests were congregating in the ballroom for a small reception before the couple left for their honeymoon. "I'm a Malfoy now. That kind of behavior will be frowned upon."

"I've been one since birth. It hasn't stopped me from skipping out early in the past," he replied with a mischievous grin. "Besides, today is about us, which means we get to do whatever we want."

Smiling, she stood and left her shoes behind. "We had eight people at our wedding. It wouldn't kill us to socialize a little bit," she stated. "I'd love to hear the Potters' reason for attending, after all."

Draco followed begrudgingly, and they were quickly met by the Notts, Weasleys, and Potters, while his parents kept their distance for the time being. Despite Harry's attempts to bring his wife into the fold, Daphne stood back until Hermione caught her eye. With a little nod of her head, the blonde followed the new bride from the ballroom. "I, um, I wanted to say thank you," Hermione began. "I know you had your reservations about all of this, but I appreciate the both of you being here."

"Thank you for the second, or is it fifth, chance," Daphne replied good-naturedly. "I really am sorry for my behavior. None of you deserved it, and there's no decent excuse I can make for it. To be honest, I was a bit jealous of you. Back in school, when I had a crush on Harry, I worried that he would only ever see you. I never thought I had a chance, and then one day it all changed. I had him and I wanted to keep him for myself. And then I almost lost him. It made me realize just how wrong I've been to force him to keep his distance from this world. He..._we_ belong here."

It surprised Hermione to hear that they intended to return. "Things are going well between the two of you?" she asked.

"It's getting there," Daphne conceded. "I've done some horrible things lately, and I wouldn't blame Harry if he didn't forgive me. I just don't want to lose him."

"You won't," Hermione promised. "He gave up a lot because he loves you. I don't think he would have walked away from the only life he knew if he didn't want to be with you. As much of a family as we were to him, you gave him a real one. Don't let him let go of that."

A gentle smile touched the pureblood's lips. "I won't," she replied.


	19. Chapter 19

We've reached the end! As always, I'm grateful to everyone who read and enjoyed the story. Thanks for sticking with it!

* * *

Epilogue

"Are you ready for this?" Draco asked as they entered St. Mungo's.

Excitedly, Hermione nodded as they made their way to the maternity ward. It had taken years, but they would finally have the baby they both longed for. Six months after they had married, the couple adopted the three year-old daughter of a single mother who had been killed in a potions mishap. Zoe fit their family perfectly, and looked like her new father with long blonde hair and blue-gray eyes. On her fifth birthday, she asked for a brother or sister. Deciding they were ready for a second child, the Malfoys looked to adopt again. A young girl, a recent graduate of Hogwarts, planned to give her newborn up for adoption, and the Malfoys would be the recipients.

"For awhile there, I was sure Zoe was more excited about the baby," Hermione commented. "And then I showed her the nursery. She requested a new birthday present. A pony, in fact."

Draco chuckled. They both knew that if their daughter asked for a pony, he would make sure she got one. They struck a good balance between providing for Zoe and spoiling her. Her grandparents made things more difficult by giving in to her every whim and desire.

Glancing up, she noticed a twinkle in his eye and shook her head. "No ponies," she stated. "She's still scared of the cat. The cat you got her because she wanted a cat. The cat she runs from whenever the poor thing is in the room."

"So, I'm not buying her a pony?" he replied. Laughing, Hermione made sure he knew that there would be no pony. "Do you really think she'll be okay with a baby in the house?"

"Sweetheart, I think it's too late to question that," Hermione said as they neared the nursery. Their child, a little girl born the day before, was ready to go home. They had been at the hospital for the birth, going home only to see Zoe and let the Weasleys know that the new baby would soon be home. "Besides, she seemed thrilled that she'll have a little sister. I don't think we have anything to worry about."

Nodding, they entered a room of crying babies with the healer assigned to their child. The adoption papers were signed, the discharge forms processed, and the small family returned home. Zoe met them at the door, grinning from ear to ear, and begging to hold her new sister. "Uncle Ron said he thinks I'm big enough to do it because I'm five," she stated, taking hold of her father's hand. "So, can I? Please? Aunt Lavie lets me hold Rachel, and she's bigger than Clara. I haven't dropped her once."

Draco led her to the sofa and instructed her to sit. Easing Clara from her mother's protective hold, Draco positioned her in Zoe's cradled arms and sat down beside her. Ron and Lavender hung back, enjoying the scene silently. Hermione looked up at her friend and smiled before beckoning the couple over. "You're her godparents. You should get to know Clara too," she murmured as they joined her. "Where are the kids?"

"Harry's," Lavender said. "They're crazy about using the floo to go to New York. And I think Rosie has a crush on James. Merlin, he's all she talks about when they come home from school."

When James learned that he was a wizard, he had begged his parents to allow him to go to Hogwarts. A year behind, he and Rose Weasley were housemates and shared most of their classes. Like their fathers, the pair quickly became friends. The eldest Weasley lamented that summer would soon arrive, and they would spend the next three months apart.

"Maybe they'll get married," Hermione suggested, earning her an irate glare from the girl's father. "She's still young, Ron. I don't think you have to worry about that happening anytime soon. Although, Harry was just barely eighteen when he and Daphne married. You know what they say - like father, like son."

"Why are you antagonizing me?" Ron wondered with a laugh. "I'd visit my brothers if I wanted to be teased. Besides, you're gonna hate it when I do the same thing to you in ten years."

Zoe turned to her uncle,a grimace on her cherubic face. "Boys are icky, Uncle Ron," she stated definitively. Had Draco not been supporting most of Clara's weight, the newborn would surely have toppled from her sister's arms. He took the baby as Zoe stood and walked to Ron. "Asides, I'm never leaving Mummy and Daddy."

"You remember that when you get older," Ron advised, pulling her onto his lap.

The sight and sound of the floo alerted the families that more guests would be arriving. First, the Notts arrived. The family of four looked harried as Pansy tried to calm down her screaming four month old daughter, Daisy. TJ, their rambunctious two year old, ran circles around his father. It was only when he caught Hermione's eye that he settled down. It wasn't fear that calmed him, but rather a crush on his Aunt Minnie that turned the hyperactive boy into a shy, quiet one.

Minutes later, the Potter and Weasley children arrived with Harry and Daphne behind them. Daphne was the first to reach Hermione's side, where she stared in awe of the new baby. "She's beautiful," she murmured as she held Clara for the first time. Harry knelt beside her to get a better look at the newest Malfoy. "Doesn't she make you want another one?"

"No," James answered for his father before returning his attention to Rose and Zoe.

"Because the teenager is going to dictate this decision," Harry retorted. "Maybe we'll have another just to spite you."

The young man rolled his eyes as he mumbled to Rose that his father was _so_ immature. "They're making summer plans," Daphne shared. "Ron seems less than thrilled by their friendship."

"My father was the same way about him and Harry," Hermione shared. "They don't like the idea of their little girls befriending boys. Draco's already researched convents for when the girls reach that age when they discover boys aren't icky. The Malfoy line ends here."

"Well, he'll always have someone to take care of him," Ron interjected. "Or, ya know, smother him in his sleep."

Draco shot him a wry look as Clara began to fuss. "And that's how Ron Weasley lost his box seats to the Cannons," he joked.

The four families spent the afternoon together and parted ways after dinner. As Hermione put her newborn to bed, she reflected upon how grateful she felt to have such a loving family. Despite a ten year absence from her life, Harry fit right back in as if he had never been gone. Any tension between Daphne and herself disappeared years earlier. Even the children got along, despite some age differences. Zoe and Rachel Weasley had become the little sisters Lily always wanted, and James was quick to dote on his younger "cousins".

Draco entered the master bedroom as Hermione placed Clara in the bassinet. His arms wound around his wife. "So, Mrs. Malfoy, are you happy with the way your life is going?" he inquired.

Turning, she kissed him tenderly. "I can't imagine it being any better."

THE END


End file.
